Saving Harry
by Spidersndue
Summary: James save Harry.


The night air swirled with wisps of fog, drifting in from the distant shore of the lakeside. The forest was alive around him. Trees creaked in protest as the light wind ruffled it's branches. A bone-chilling howl penetrated the calm stupor, jolting James Potter out of his silent vigil. In the distance, he heard twig crack. Strangely, he did not fear it. He was calm, untouchable, immortal. He couldn't prove it. He just knew. Somehow, through means that he could not even begin to discern, he had stepped out of the void.

He did not know it at first, when it happened. He was just was aware of a sudden feeling, impossible to describe with mere words. As he was pulled out, the voices around him, some sad, others hopeful, slowly drifted away, out of their reach. The dead were not scary. They were simply still.

He had been searching for Lily. On that cold, fateful October night 13 years ago, he lost his wife in the vastness of the void. He had searched of her among the dead for what seemed like an eternity. He still had not found her.

And now he was here. Outside of the void. Where he could not continue his search. Where Lily was not to be found. Curses willed his head, directed at who ever had caused this. Why was he here?

And then he saw the boy.

Its was impossible to tell his facial features with the dark of the forest, even though the moon was full and bright. But it was obvious the boy was no older than 13, and very worried. He paused at the edge of the lakeshore, staring right out at him. James retreated into the shadows,sure the boy had seen him. But the boy continued on. It was then James knew he was invisible.

He stepped forward, anxious to know more about this strange creature in the middle of the forest. The boy stopped in front of a small dark mound. No, realized James. Not a mound. A man.

The boy was now yelling, screaming. James could not hear what he was saying.

Then dark shapes started to swirl around the boy and the man. James squinted in the dark. Then he gasped.

They were Dementors. Frantically, he dug in his pockets for his wand. Then he remembered where he had left them. On the couch. In his house. 13 years ago.

The hooded figures seemed to swim in the air as the approached the boy and the man. one crept up close, and suddenly James realized what they were about to do. The Dementor's kiss. With horror, he watched as the cloaked monsters got closer and closer, sucking the happiness and warmth about of the air with every swoop.

The boy had gotten up now, frantically pointing his wand at the Dementor's. A faint silvery glow protruded from the tip, but the boy's efforts were in vain. He was dying.

James could only watch. The scene was terrible, and yet, oddly beautiful, in an eerie way.

It was almost over. The small group was almost gone. The Dementors got closer and closer, their black cloaks sucking in and concealing all remaining hope. Frustrated, James screamed up at the sky, demanding to know why he was here, realizing not only was he invisible, but mute as well.

The Dementors were coming in for the kill now. It was over. James could only watch as the boy collapsed, all energy gone from him. A lone Dementor creepEd closer, raising it's dead hands to pull of the cloak and suck. The boy's soul out.

Then, out of the darkness behind him, a figure stepped out. James gasped in surprise. The figure was HIM.

But no, it couldn't be. James' hair was darker, and his eyes were not green. Lilly's eyes, he thought.

and then it hit him, with a dull pang as if some one at hit him in the shut with a mallet. The figure was Harry.

James watched as Harry raised his wand, shaky at first, then steady. Harry opened his mouth, yelling one of the most potent magical charms in the world, the Patronus. A feeble light emerged from his wand tip, but nothing more. On the other side of the lake, the boy had fainted, his body limp. With a jolt, James realized that the boy on the other side of the lake was also Harry.

The Harry on this side continued to yell other enchantment, but to avail. James realized that Harry, this Harry, was still not strong enough to do it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Harry lay still. The Dementors swooped in for the Kiss. Then, the Harry, he other one(James' was getting a headache) raised his wand, and yelled, with all his heart and power. EXPECTO PATRONUM.

It was in that instant James knew why he was here. He dove forward, into Harry's chest, giving him all of his strength and power, merging himself with his sons, until at last a Stag burst out from the tip of the boy's wand, and galloped off to the far end of the reppelling the Dementors with such force the fled, once again bringing warmth to the land.

The boy stood up from where he had been lying beside the man. James had no eyes for him however. His very soul was focused on his son.

Harry.

The boy reached his hand out, fingers trembling as he stretched toward James.

Harry.

The boy looked deeply at James, and understanding flooded his eyes. "Dad?"

Harry. My son. Harry Potter.

James shook himself and the stag vanished. He watched as Harry closed his eyes and crumpled to the ground.

James slowly glided back to the other side of the lake. At last he understood now. 13 years ago, he had not been able to save his son from the terrible curse that befell him. Now, he had his chance, as every father wished.

The other Harry had gone, but that was no concern. James knew he would forever live on his son's heart.

As James stood at the lake shore, he watched as a distant figure slowly emerged and pickled up both Harry and the man. Severus, he realizes. A cruel twist of fate.

Even as he watched, another figure joined him. This one was a girl, slight but strong, her green eyes keen to everything around him. "Lily", he breathed. She turned toward him and smiled, that smile witch had entrapped his heart.

Together, they watched as Snape ferried them away from the lake bed, hand in hand. Harry has hard path ahead of him, James realized. "But I will always be there with him."

And Lily turned toward him and spoke, her musical voice ringing over the lake. "As will I".

And hand in hand they departed, Hogwarts looming oher them, back into the void, where they would wait.


End file.
